Talk:The Elusive One/@comment-33048836-20171025080932/@comment-28169398-20171025210414
I have outlined this before on other posts as others have. But here it goes: *At 0:00 (local time) your ads for the day reset. You receive your daily checkin reward and then there are ads. *Ads 1-5 are for *Ads 6-25 are for *Ads 26-30 are for *Ads 31-80 are for *Ads 81-85 are for *Ads 91-185 are for *Ads 186-190 are for *No more ads for currency are available until 0:00 the next day. Return 340,000 and 20 Depending on how fast you try and do this (within the time constraint of the length of ads) you may be required to go into your devices settings and reset your advertising ID. I assume that number of ads is tracked by your Account ID, as you will not get more than those 190 ads in that 24-hour period from 0:00.00 to 23:59.59. Caveat: This in no way effects the number of ads you are allowed to watch for 30% reductions in Repair time or Upgrade times that I have experienced. You may have to refresh your advertising ID, but since starting back playing in release 5.3 I have never run out of ads for 30% Reductions, which can be important for SEs (I can usually finish an LTS in one to two days, so this isn't really an issue there) And while it is time consuming, it doesn't have to consume time. Walking the dog? Click ads on your Smartphone. Commuting on Public Transport? Click ads on your Smartphone. Playing an SE and you have 36 minutes left on your repairs or Upgrades? Click on Currency ads for 6 minutes until the repair or upgrade timer goes below 30 minutes and you can play one ad to skip, on the device you are playing on. Writing how much you love/hate/are indifferent to something in Real Racing 3? Click on ads Watching TV? Click on Ads Sitting in a very boring meeting? Discretely click on ads Toilet time? Ads Waiting for morning coffee to brew? Ads Washing the Dishes? Ads... make sure you have something like an Otterbox Defender that will protect against the occasional water splash. Checking Facebook, Instagram, Twitter? Do it on your computer and on your mobile click ads. Pretending to listen to how rotten your spouse's day was? Refer to boring meeting and just ad VERY VERY to it. FM/EA isn't going to come knocking at your door at the end of the year and give you an exam asking you how many rockets were fired at second 15 of the Ark of War ad that you watch on September 23rd or how many times in a row did the Mix it up Fanta ad play back in August. They just want the clicks and the User Time. The sponsors may be a little less than happy, but most marketers realize that if they are getting one percent response on an Ad, they are up for a CLEO. Obviously it is imperitive to be on WiFi or have an unlimited data plan... no sense paying the Telco over FM/EA. Edit